KiHae
by Yoon EunNa
Summary: Jikacinta sejati sudah diraih dengan mudah,apa benar tak akan ada masalah yangmenggangu cinta mereka?Lalu apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya salah satudiantara mereka menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar,ujian untuk cinta sejati.
1. Chapter 1

**KiHae || TwoShot || Yaoi || Special Kibum Brith Day**

**Summary **: Jika cinta sejati sudah diraih dengan mudah,apa benar tak akan ada masalah yang menggangu cinta mereka?Lalu apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya salah satu diantara mereka menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar,ujian untuk cinta sejati.

**Pairing** : KiHae,KyuHae,KiMin

**Main Cast **: Dah Tau Kan Siapa Aja.

**Genre : Yaoi.**

**Status : One Shot (**karna pengennya OneShaot eh teryata panjang jadi aku putuskan Two Shot**)  
**

***Normal Prov***

KiHae?

Siapa gerangan yang tak tau nama pasangan itu.

Kibum atau lengkapnya Kim Kibum,namja rupawan yang mendapat gelar same terkeren dikampusnya.

Walau,jarang tersenyum bahkan mukanya terkesan datar tapi bagi uke di S.M Universiti dia adalah tipe ketika mereka tak sadar melihat killer smilenya bisa dijamin mereka akan berteriak histeris atau bahkan pingsan dadakan.

Ketua salah satu geng yang paling disegani di kota Seoul.

Dan yang paling tak bisa membuat mereka berpaling adalah,CATAT BAIK-BAIK dia adalah satu-satunya ulang satu-satunya ahliwaris dari perusahaan ditanya berapa jumplah kekayaanya,saat mendengar berapa jumplah kekayaanya saja banyak yang langsung pingsan.

Donghae,atau Lee Donghae,namja manis,manja,mengemaskan dan baik hati bukankah tipe yang dicari semua same didunia ini?.

Tapi sayang keinginan mereka harus kandas di tengah jalan karna dia sudah menjadi uke dari seorang Kim Kibum.

**-KIHAE-**

Hari ini seperti biasa jika jam istirahat sudah datang pasangan yang paling buat iri orang ini akan duduk dibawah pohon rindang ditaman belakang kampus.

"hae,kau tiap hari makin manis" gombal Kibum yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuan Donghae,bukankah dengan posisi seperti itu dia dapat melihat wajah uke manisnya dengan jelas.

blusss

Wajah Donghae lasung memerah mendapat gombalan Kibum,dia alihkan wajahnya agar sang same tak melihat wajahnya yang sekarang seperti tomat matang.

Kibum terkikik gili dalam hati,entahlah dia yang irit dalam bicara akan suka menggombal jika berdua dengan manja chingunya ini.

Kibum mengapit wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

cupp

Dan sebuah kecupan dia sematkan dibibir imut itu,hanya saling menempel tak lebih.

Donghae mengejapkan kedua matanya imut,mungkin dia binggung atau mungkin otaknya saja yang lemot.

Kibum sekali lagi terkiki geli dalam hati karna tingkah polos Donghae yang memang terkenal akan kepolosanya.

"saranghae hae" ucap Kibum sebelum mencubit sayang hidung mancung namja chingunya itu.

Donghae tak menjawab,tepatnya kata itu sudah ratusan kali dia dengar dari mulut Kibum tapi tetap saja rasanya baru pertama kali dia dengar.

"itu yang membuatku makin sayang pada mu baby~" ucap Kibum dengan tulus,ya setiap hari rasa cintanya akan terus dan terus bertambah tak berkurang secuil pun.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae,Donghae yang menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan namja chingunya itu hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Kibum menggelitik pori-pori diwajahnya,dan dia yakin sebentar lagi bibir Kibum akan menyentuh bibirnya.  
10cm

.  
7cm

.

2cm

dan-

"ekhemmkmm" buyar sudah suasana romantis yang ada,karna suara deheman berat orang yang mereka tau siapa.

"pasangan yang bikin orang iri se antero kampus,tolong jangan melakukan hal itu di tempat umum" Cho Kyuhyun pelaku perusakan momen berharga KiHae itu berceloteh sirik kepada pasangan dihadapannya itu.

Donghae merasa malu dan ingin mengubur wajah manisnya sekarang juga sangking malunya.

Kibum?hanya memasang wajah datarnya karna tau sedang berurusan dengan rubah posisinya hingga duduk disamping Donghae.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang memanggil wataknya evil menundukan dirinya di antara KiHae.Dia terus saja berusaha mencari celah agar dapat duduk diantara Kibum dan Donghae,berakhir Donghae yang jatuh karna dorongan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyum memasang muka bodoh yang berarti 'bukan aku yang salah' pada Kibum yang kini memberikan tatapan mematikan khasnya karna telah mendorong kekasihnya Donghae.

Setelah membersihkan debu atau mungkin rumput yang ikut menempel pada bajunya Donghae berdiri dan membuat KiHyun heran.Tapi sebelum Kibum sempat berbicara Donghae lebih dulu berkata.

"aku haus bummie,aku ingin membeli minum," katanya dan setelahnya dia beranja pergi dengan dua buah minuman pesannan.

"kapan kau akan memberi taukan semuanya padanya bummie?" kata Kyuhyun setelah memastikan bahwa Donghae sudah jauh dan tak akan mungkin mendengar pembicaraanya saat ini."hmmk" hanya gumaan tak jelas artinya yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kibum jika dia menyinggung masalah ini.

"cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tau dan bertemu dengan -dia-,tapi bukankah lebih baik dia tau dari mulutmu sendiri bummiie"

"hmmgk" Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan sifat sahabat satunya ini.

"kau lihat betapa Donghae mencintaimu?dan kau bisa merasakannya kan?" Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar untu mengurangi beban dihatinya.

"dan jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau menjadikan Donghae sebagai pelarian karna -dia-"

"itu bukan urusanmu" kata Kibum yang terkesan dingin sambil memainkan hp terbaru miliknya.

Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam,dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan gratisnya pada Kibum kalau saja suara cempreng Donghae terdengar olehnya,buru-buru dia turunkan kepalannya agar tak terlihat oleh Donghae.

"bummiee kyunnie minuman sudah datang" kata Donghae yang langsung membuat mereka menoleh padanya.

**-KIHAE-**

Seperti biasa jika akhir pekan mereka akan datang dicaffe 'Saphire Blue' hanya sekedar untuk minum kopi atau pun membahas hal-hal tak penting.

Sebenarnya tempat ini adalah tempat faforit untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun, dan karena Donghae sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka maka sekarang mengajak Donghae kesini.

Kibum duduk disofa depan Kyuhyun dan Donghae berada,karna ingin menuntaskan buku itu mereka bercerita apa pun itu yang menurut mereka lucu.

Hingga seorang namja manis bergigi kelinci datang dan langsung menubruk tubuh Kibum.

Kibum kaget,tapi saat dia mengenali siapa terhiasi senyum tebaiknya.

"kau masih saja gila buku bummiie" kata namja itu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum,tapi tak lama kemudia dia dengan mudah dan ringan mencium bibir Kibum,Kibum?dia malah menyambut ciuman itu dengan senang hati dan memeluk pinggang namja tersebut.

Aksi saling hisap saling beradu untuk menentukan siapa sang dominan sebenarnya.

Saat dua insan itu menikmati ciumannya,dua orang dihadapannya tidak tepatnya hanya satu orang saja yang kini wajahnya telah penuh oleh air mata,sedangkan namja satunya hanya memandang datar pemandangan itu.

**-KIHAE-**

Kibum merasakan kembali kebahagiannya telah kembali lagi karna kehadiran orang yang begitu ia kagumi,sayangi,kasihi,cintai dan amat dia Sungmin.

Seperti siang ini,Kibum seolah tak ingin Sungmin lepas darinya.

Dia terus saja melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang namja kelinci itu.

Walau posisi mereka kini bisa dibilang sudah lebih dari 3 jam yang lalu tapi entah mengapa mereka enggan merubahnya.

Mereka duduk berdua disofa ruang tengah,dengan posisi Kibum yang kini tengah menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sungmin.

"kau tak pernah mengganti parfummu hyung?" saat Kibum mencium bau yang sama seperti dulu dari tubuh Sungmin.

"aku suka bau ini bummie dan karna kau juga suka makannya aku tak pernah mengganti parfumku" kata Sungmin sambil menikmati nafas hangat Kibum yang menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

Suasana yang indah dan romantis yang telah di nanti sekian lama oleh kedua insan itu,sampai-sampai tak menyadari hal lain disekitarnya.

Dulu 5th yang lalu Sungmin, namja chingunya pergi entah kemana,tak ada kabar dan berita sama baru 3 bulan kemudia dia mendapat kabar jika namja chingunya itu pergi ke Lostvegas untuk melanjutkan study disana.

Saat itu adalah masa tersulit untuk Kibum,dia jatuh terpuruk sangat orang yang begitu dia cintai telah pergi jauh darinya.

Hingga membuat pribadinya dingin dan kalu juga irit dalam hal bicara.

Hanya Kyuhyun sahabat terbaiknya yang mau tetap berteman dengannya,sedang yang lain, menjauhinya begitu saja.

Tak ada yang mampu membuka hatinya lagi,tak ada.

Lalu Donghae?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Donghae,sudah hampir 1 minggu ini dia tak melihat wajahnya lagi,terakhir dia melihatnya adalah-

DEGG! DEGG! DEGGG!

Jantung Kibum seolah berhenti berdetak.

Bukankah terakhir bertemu adalah minggu yang lalu?

Saat dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun dan dia ada di caffe 'Sapphire Blue'?

Lalu,Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang dan parahnya Sungmin menciumnya dan dia juga membalas ciuman itu kan?.Dan dan dan dan Dongh-.

"bummiee~ apa sekarang kau juga hobi melamun" kata Sungmin barusan menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

-

Lari,Kibum terus berlari kesana kemari seperti orang gila,tapi tetap dia tak menemukan apa yang Kyuhyun dan Donghae bagai ditelan bumi.

"hahh hahh hahhahha" nafas Kibum terasa ingin putus tapi tetap tak menemukan dimana keberadaan orang yang dicarinya.

Ia rogoh saku celananya,mencari keberadaan telefon tak sabar dia ketikkan nomor yang ia ingat diluar kepalanya,tapi tetap saja walau sudah ratusan kali ia hubungi kedua nomor itu yang menyahuti hanya yeoja operator saja.

Ingin sekali dia bating benda segi empat itu jika tak ingat tentang tujuannya.

'hah!babo kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi,babo babo babo' rutuknya dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

Gimana makin baik tulisanku atau makin ancurrrr!

Nantikan next shot SECAPATNYA…...!


	2. Chapter 2

**KiHae || TwoShot || Yaoi || Special Kibum Brith Day**

**Summary **: Jikacinta sejati sudah diraih dengan mudah,apa benar tak akan ada masalah yangmenggangu cinta mereka?Lalu apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya salah satudiantara mereka menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar,ujian untuk cinta sejati.

**Pairing** : KiHae,KyuHae,KiMin

**Main Cast **: Dah Tau Kan Siapa Aja.

**Genre : Yaoi.**

**Status : One Shot (**karna pengennya OneShaot eh teryata panjang jadi akuputuskan Two Shot**)  
**

**Part 1**

"hahh hahh hahhahha" nafas Kibum terasa ingin putus tapi tetap tak menemukan dimana keberadaan orang yang dicarinya.

Ia rogoh saku celananya,mencari keberadaan telefon tak sabar dia ketikkan nomor yang ia ingat diluar kepalanya,tapi tetap saja walau sudah ratusan kali ia hubungi kedua nomor itu yang menyahuti hanya yeoja operator saja.

Ingin sekali dia bating benda segi empat itu jika tak ingat tentang tujuannya.

'hah!babo kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi,babo babo babo' rutuknya dalam hati.

-

**Part 2 End**

***Normal Prov***

Kibum benar-benar mirip orang gila sekarang.

Rambut acak-acakan,baju lusuh dan wajah yang kini kusut seperti benang.

Pikirannya kalut,setelah tadi dia ke rumah Kyuhyun,yang dia dapat tak ada siapa pun orang tuanya sedang menangani perusahaan mereka di Jepang bersama putri tertuanya,sedang Kyuhyun tak ikut bersama mereka.

Saat dia bertanya dimana Kyuhyun tak ada satu orang mait pun yang tau dimana keberadaan tuan mudanya itu.

Sama halnya di apartemen sederhana milik Donghae,tak ada satu orang pun yang tau dimana keberadaanya.

"AAAAAKKKK!..." Kibum berteriak frustasi,kenapa dia baru sadar jika tak melihat atau mendengar tentang KyuHae.

Sahabat dan namja chingu macam apa dirinya.

Kibum menekan nomer yang telah dia hubungi ratusan kali itu lagi,berharap bukan operator yang menerimanya.

"? $# yeoboseo~ ini Donghae~ mian saat ini aku sedang sibuk,tinggalkan pesan dan akan secepatnya ku balas nanti. anyeong~" suara indah yang begitu amat dia rindukan saat ini.

"hae-ah hikks,kau dimana hikks sayang,jawab marah padaku?,hikks jika marah marahlah sayang,pukul aku semaumu,tapi hikks jebal jangan siksa aku seperti ini hikks hae~ mianhae,jeongmal hae"

Kibum sudah tak sanggup untuk menahaan kesedihannya lagi,air mata yang membasahi pipinya jadi saksi kesedihan yang dirasakannya kini.

Ditempat lain seorang namja tak kalah tampan juga sedang bersedih,karna orang yang berbaring dihadapannya kini tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya.

Ia putar sebuah pesan suara milik namja yang tengah berbaring itu.

**-hae-ah hikks,kau dimana hikks sayang,jawab marah padaku?,hikks jika marah marahlah sayang,pukul aku semaumu,tapi hikks jebal jangan siksa aku seperti ini hikks hae~ mianhae,jeongmal hae-**

Ia berharap pesan itu dapat membuat dia cepat sadar,walau ia pun secara tak langsung pemilik suara itulah yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini.

Sudah hampir sebulan Kyuhyun tak masuk kuliah tanpa keterangan yang jelas,karna tak ingin mendapat nilai buruk dengan terpaksa ia kekampusnya sekarang.

Semua tampak berbeda dimatanya sekarang. Karna sekarang tak ada dia, tak ada orang yang dia kagumi dan cintai lagi sekarang.

"yakk! apa yang ka-"

"DIAM CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak orang yang menariknya yang teryata adalah Kibum.

Tapi sebelum dia sadar apa yang terjadi tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh Kibum.

"brengsek!dimana kau sembunyikan Donghae hah!di mana kau"

BUKKK!

Sebelum Kibum menyelesaikan katanya Kyunhyun yang sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kuncianya memukul wajahnya.

"cuihh" Kyuhyun membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah "hah,aku pikir kau sudah tak ingat dengan namja itu lagi"

**BUKK**

Kibum menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun ke tembok,ia tarik kasar kerah baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat Kibum akan melayangkan kepalannya padanya.

"bukankah namja chingumu yang asli sudah datang?untuk apa lagi kau mencari dia!"

Mereka menjadi bahan tontonan sekarang,karna tak biasanya ke-dua pangeran kampus mereka berkelahi.

"mengapa hanya berdiri saja, bukan kau bilang tadi ingin bertemu dengan Donghae?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membawa Kibum bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Bau obat-obatan langsung masuk diindra peciumannya saat kakinya melangkah memasuk disebuah ruangaan.

Hati Kibum berdetak kuat saat melihat seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi terbaring tak berdaya oksigen tepasang diwajah manisnya, berbagai kabel terlihat melilit tubuh gempul yang kini telah mengurus.

Bahkan dia dapat mendengar detak jantung namja itu disebuah alat yang entah apa itu namanya.

"aku membawa seseorang padamu hae-ah" Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kanan namja yang teryata Donghae dan Kibum duduk di sisi kiri.

Kyuhyun mengelus sayang rambut blonde Donghae.

"apa sebulan tak melihatnya membuatmu tak mengenali namja yang sudah 2th menjadi namja chingu mu?"

Telak,kata Kyuhyun barusan berhasil menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

Kibum menggenggam tangan kurus Donghae,ia ciumi dan ia usapkan tangan itu kewajahnya berharap kehangatan yang ia rindukan itu ada.

Nihil,tak ada kehangatan pun,yang ada hanyalah dingin.

"kyu hikks apa yang-"

"dia kecelakaan,dia berlari saat melihat Sungmin menciummu dan kau juga sepertinya begitu menyukai ciuman tersebut?"

Kyuhyun membayangkan kejadian mengerikan itu kembali.

"saat menyebrang jalan dia tak melihat jika ada truk yang melaju kencang kearahnya,dan- hikks hikks" Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan kesedihanya hingga satu isakan berhasil lolos dan disusul isakan lainnya.

"apa kata dokter tentang dia kyu-" kata Kibum setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

"saraf otaknya terganggu karna kecelakaan itu"

"apa itu yang membuatnya tak bangun-bangun kyu?"

"hemmm,tapi?"

"tapi apa kyu" kata Kibum tak sabar.

"dokter belum bisa memberitahu pasti apa sebelum Donghae sadar"

-

Kibum tak pernah meninggalkan Donghae,tak pernah.

Selama sebulan ini dia terus gengam tangan halus itu.

Ia selalu berceloteh hal-hal yang menurutnya mata indah itu terbuka.

Kibum berlari dengan tak sabar,tak ia perdulikan omengan orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak.

hossst hosst

Kibum membungkukkan badannya dan kedua tangannya ia tumpu pada lutut.

Jika saja didalam sana tak berbaring namja terkasihnya Donghae pasti dia akan dobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

Sebelum ia buka pintu itu,dia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dulu.

Tadi ia terpaksa pulang kerumah untuk istirahat dengan paksaan semua orang tentunya yang kasihan melihat kondisinya,jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau meninggalkan Donghae.

Ia langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan saat tadi dia mendapat kabar jika Donghae telah sadar dari komanya.

***Normal Prov End***

***Donghae Prov***

Aku terus menengelamkan wajahku pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kejadian saat dicaffe itu slalu menghantui Kibum dan namja bergigi kelinci itu berci-

"uhhh aissh" kepalaku sakit saat mengingat itu seperti dipukul benda keras.

***Donghae Prov End***

***Normal Prov***

Dokter langsung menyuruh Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar rintisan Donghae.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dokter yang memeriksa Donghae bagai kaset yang terus berputar di otak Kyuhyun atau pun Kibum.

**-dia memang sudah sadar tapi sebenarnya kondisinya masih kritis,benturan dikepalanya membuat beberapa syaraf otaknya terganggu-**

**-jangan biarkan Donghae-ssi memikirkan hal-hal berat,karna itu bisa membuatnya dia bisa saja kembali kritis,maka dari itu sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Donghae-ssi dari stres-**

Separah itukan kondisi Donghae?

Inilah keputusan yang diambil Kibum untuk kebaikan Donghae.

Sebisanya ia menghidar,tak memilih mata kuliah yang sama dengan Donghae.

Pergi istirahat ketempat yang tak mungkin Donghae kunjungi,dan lain sebagainya.

tutt tutt

Suara getaran hpnya terdengar menekan tombol merah saat tau nama siapa yang terpajang Sungmin.

-

Keributan terjadi dan membuat orang-orang penasaran,apa gerangan yang menjadi halnya Kibum saat dia menikmati tidur siangnya dibelakang gedung suara berisik itu mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan malas ia ikut lihat siapa yang berani menggangu waktu istirahatnya.

Matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat mengenali siapa pemilik suara yang menjadi aksi keributan itu.

Ia tambah tempo larinya saat mendengar nama Donghae disebut-sebut.

DEGG DEGG DDEG

Dia dapat melihat Donghae menjadi pusat kerumunan disana.

Tak perdulikan makian dan umpatan sunbae dan hunbae yang ia tabrak.

PUKK

Ia langsung menempelkan kedua tangannya ditelinga Donghae,bermaksud mencegahnya mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Sungmin tentang dirinya dan menyugesti padanya.

"kau namja brengsek perebut namja chingu orang"

-kau baik hae,kau memiliki hati yang baik-

"kau murahan"

-kau begitu penyayang dan lugu-

"kau namja miskin yang hanya menginkan harta"

-kau sempurna,dan aku suka kesederhanaanmu-

"kau namja tak tau-"

PLAKK

Suara tamparan itu membuat kotak mata KiHae terlepas,mereka tercengang saat tau siapa pelaku penamparan .

"bawa Donghae kerumah sakit sekarang,namja ini biar aku yang urus" perintah Kyuhyun barusan membuatnya sadar jika sekarang wajah Donghae menjadi pucat sekarang.

"bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Kibum tengah duduk disalah satu kursi tunggu di depan ICU.

pukk

Tepukan ringan dipundak Kibum menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

"aku tak tahu,tak ada seorang pun dokter dan suster yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku dari dari tadi" kata Kibum lesu.

"dia pasti baik-baik saja,dia orang yang kuat"

"nde,dia orang yang kuat" kata Kibum lirih.

krieekk

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga dan menampilkan namja paruh baya yang memakai jubah berwarna putih.

"bagaimana keadaan Donghae dok?dia baik-baik sajakan?tak terjadi apa-apa padanya kan?bagai-"

"diamlah Kim Kibum mana bisa dokter bicara kalau kau sudah memberongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan" bentakam Kyuhyun barusan berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Dokter yang bername tag Park Jungsu itu tersenyum simpul menanggapi reaksi Kibum yang sudah biasa ia dapatkan dari keluarga pasien yang ia tangani.

"untunglah kalian cepat membawanya kemari,kalau tidak saya tak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae-ssi"

"lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dok?apa kita bisa melihatnya?"

Hening,pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan seolah beban berat bagi dokter Park,terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"dokter,Donghae baik-baik saja kan?" Kibum mengulang pertanyaan Kyuhyun karna dokter Park tak kunjung menjawab.

"sebelumnya sudah berpesan agar tak membiarkan dia berpikir keras atau tertekan,huff"

Dokter Park memberi jeda penjelasannya membuat KiHyun tambah cemas.

"sekarang dia kembali kritis"

"MWO!" teriak KiHyun berbarengan.

Tubuh Kibum seolah ringan tak bertulang,dia jatuh terduduk dengan lesu.

**-Donghae kembali kritis-**

Kata-kata itu seolah mantra penyabut nyawa buatnya.

Kondisi Kyuhyun tak jauh beda dengan Kibum,dia tak kuat menahan berat badannya lagi membuatnya bersandar ditembok belakangnya.

Kembali,Kibum kembali melihat wajah malaikat ini tertidur dan tak tau kapan kembali.

Ingin ia tukar posisinya jika ia bisa, lebih baik melihatnya dari jauh dari pada melihatnya dari dekat tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ia pegang tangan kanan Donghae,ia ciumi tangan kurus dan dingin itu dengan hati-hati.

Kibum tempelkan tangan Donghae dipipinya, agar dapat merasakan kehangatan yang amat ia rindukan, walau kini hanya dingin yang ia rasakan.

Sudah hampir 3bulan Donghae berbaring disini, dan selama 3 bulan pula Kibum menunggu disampingnya.

Setetes air tak terasa jatuh saat Kibum ingat semua kejadian bersama Donghae.

Ia tersenyum miris saat ingat bagaimana cara Donghae menyatakan cinta padanya.

Waktu itu dengan kebranian penuh Donghae menembak dirinya dihadapan semua teman kampusnya.

Dan dengan juteknya dia melontarkan kata.

-kurasa kau tak buruk menjadi namja chingumu-

Tapi setelah 1 tahun Kibum menjadi kekasih Donghae,selama itu pula Donghae berjuang untuk membuat Kibum mencintainya.

Dan sifat dingin Kibum pun mencair oleh cinta dan kasih sayang yang Donghae berikan untuknya.

Kibum tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar mata indah itu terbuka.

Seorang suster datang membawa sebuah baskom dan beberapa kain kering, sebelum suster itu dapat menyentuh Donghae Kibum lebih dulu memegang tangannya, karna dia tau apa yang akan suster itu lakukan pada tubuh Donghae.

"biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya sus" kata Kibum halus.

Sang suster pun dengan senang hati membiarkan Kibum melakukan tugas yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Dengan pelan Kibum membersihkan setiap inci tubuh Donghae.

Kibum berceloteh ria disela kegiatannya.

Walau ia tau Donghae tak akan menyahut setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"hae,lihat sekarang badanmu jadi agak sayang" kata Kibum mulai berjanda.

Sunyi tak ada jawaban.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia harus bersabar dan yakin jika Donghae akan membuka matanya lagi, dan apa pun yang diinginkan Donghae nanti dia siap, bahkan jika Donghae menyuruhnya mati.

Kibum menaruh baskon itu disamping tempat tidur pasien yang Donghae tempati, setelah ia rasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sekarang dapat ia lihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat agak segar.

hahhhh~

Ia hembuskan nafas berat saat melihat mata bening itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Ia dudukkan dirinya dikursi samping tempat tidur Donghae.

Ia benarkan poni Donghae yang menutupi kening kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih?

Apa ia masih bisa menyebut dia kekasih Donghae?

Ia tertawa miris mengingat itu.

Kalau saja waktu itu dia tak membiarkan Sungmin menciumnya, Andai saja dia tak terbuai masalalu dan sadar jika cinta sejatinya ada disampingnya saat saja,kalau saja-

Kalau saja ia peka waktu itu, jika Donghae sudah tak berada didekatnya saat itu, mungkin saja kejadian buruk itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

**-setelah melihatmu berciuman dengan Sungmin, Donghae langsung pergi dari sana-**

**-dia menangis sambil berlari, hingga saat akan menyabrang jalan dia tak melihat jika ada truk yang melaju kearahnya-**

**-otaknya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, jangan buat dia stres atau berpikir keras, karna dia akan kembali kritis lagi atau bahkan mengalami hal yang tak kita inginkan-**

**-sebaiknya jauhi dia, jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapannya lagi-**

Kata-kata Kyuhyun dan dokter bagai sebuah kaset rusak di kepalanya.

Ini memang salahnya, salahnya karna berani melukai hati seorang malaikat seperti Donghae.

"ku akui aku salah hae dan aku pastas mendapat hukuman,tapi- jangan hukum aku seperti ini, jangan siksa aku hae jangan" kata Kibum sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didekat tangan Donghae.

"Tuhan, besok adalah hari berharga buatku, kumohon kabulkan do'aku Tuhan, jangan biarkan malaikat-MU tertidur terlalu lama, bangunkahlah dia, jika memang aku tak bisa memilikinya tak apa yang terpenting kabulkanlah do'aku Tuhan" seteter cairan bening jatuh mengiringi do'a yang Kibum panjatkan.

Ajaib, mata itu terbuka walau perlahan tapi pasti mata itu terbuka, tapi sayang Kibum tak melihatnya karna sekarang ia

masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dikasur.

Hingga Kibum merasakan adanya usapan dikepalanya.

Donghae yang melakukannya, dia telah sadar dan dia kini tengah menatapnya dengan cara yang Kibum begitu rindukan.

"bummie~" suara serak Donghae mungkin efek dari tidur lamanya.

Kibum seperti mendapatkan lotre saat ini.

Keinginannya terkabul, mata yang ia rindukan telah terbuka. Senyum indah itu telah ia lihat kembali.

"auu!" jeritnya saat ia mencubit kulitnya. Jujur dia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya, dia terlalu shok bahkan dia lupa menekan tombol darurat atau pun memanggil dokter.

"apa kau tak senang jika akau bangun bummie"

"ani" kata Kibum cepat "anio hae, tentu aku senang dan akulah orang pertama yang menginginkan kau bangun hae" lanjutnya.

"lalu kenapa kau-"

glepp

"aku terlalu senang hae, aku terlalu bahagia"

"sungguh ini adalah sebuah mukyizat Tuhan, Donghae-ssi dapat membuka matanya kembali, dan yang membuat saya takjup adalah kondisi Donghae-ssi yang berangsur membaik"

Senyum tak henti-hentinya Kibum torehkan saat ingat perkataan dokter tadi, sungguh ini seolah mimpi baginya.

Ia dapat melihat mata teduh Donghae lagi, dan yang tambah membuatnya senang adalah Donghae mau menerimanya lagi tanpa beban dan takut kejadian kemaren terulang kembali.

Kibum membungkuk hormat kepada dokter yang telah selsai memeriksa Donghae.

Ia hampiri Donghae yang masih belum bisa leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya pasca koma yang dialaminya.

Kibum mengapit wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

"terimakasih karna telah memaafkanku" ucap Kibum sambil mencium kening Donghae.

Ia kecup kedua mata Donghae sambil berkata "trima kasih karna telah membuka mata indah ini lagi"

"trimakasih karna telah menyayangiku" ia cium kedua pipi cyubi Donghae.

"dan trimakasih karna kau telah menjadi kado terindah dihari ulang tahunku hae" ucapnya sebelum mendekatkan benda kenyalnya dibibir cheri Donghae, hanya sebentar hanya sebagai penyalur rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"ulang tahun?"

"kau lupa hari ini, bukan tapi kemaren adalah ulang tahunku" Kibum membelai sayang surai madu milik Donghae.

"kemaren?, memang berapa lama aku koma bummie?"

"..."

"MWOO"

**END**

.

.

**EPILOG**

"kau yakin akan memberikan ini padanya hae?"

"bukan sudah berpuluh-puluh ku bilang, dia akan menerima ini juga bummie"

"tapi hae, aku bisa memberikan ini sendiri hae, kau tak usah ikut"

"ANI!, aku harus serahkan ini padanya dari tanganku sendiri" ucap Donghae mantap! seraya melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa didepannya, dan Kibum hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

Donghae menekan bel pada pintu itu dan sayup-sayup dia mendengar kata.

"pintunya tak dikunci, masuk saja"

Donghae melangkah masuk, setiap langkah ia berdoa agar tak akan ada hal buruk lagi.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari adanya orang lain dirumah tersebut.

Parahnya sang tuan rumah dan orang itu terlihat sedang dalam pertengkaran.

Sungmi yang menyadari akan hadirnya Donghae segerah merubah mimik wajahnya dan merasa canggung.

"kyu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Suara berat Kibum membuat kedua orang itu langsung salah tingkah 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin'. Mereka menjadi kikuk sendiri apa lagi sorot mata Kibum yang memandang mereka penuh selidik.

Dan mata Kibum menyipit saat melihat perut Sungmin yang membesar melebihi ukuran normal.

"kau hamil?" sukses, pertanyaan Kibum barusan tak hanya membuat kedua orang kaget tapi Donghae juga sama, kaget dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"hehehe"

Dan tawa garing itu membuat Donghae memfokuskan penglihatannya pada perut Kyuhyun dan Sung-.

Ia, perut Sungmin lebih besar seperti orang ham-.

"kalian telah mendahului kami" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kibum membuat mereka bungkam.

"bummie apa maksud-"

"ya Kim Kibum pertanyaan mu memang benar" suara Kyuhyun segerah membuat ucapan Donghae terputus.

"bagaimana bisa? bukankah kalian tak saling suka?"

"ya, kami melakukan ini memang bukan dengan dasar suka tapi ter-pak-sa"

"yak!, kau pikir hanya kau yang terpaksa, aku juga bodoh!" teriakan Sungmin barusan membuat kinerja otak Donghae yang dalam kategori lemot berusaha menyambung kata demi kata yang didengarnya.

"kalian, kapan melakukannya?" bluss, wajah Sungmin memerah seketika karna pertanyaan polos Donghae barusan, Kibum tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan polos kekasihnya, dan Kyuhyun menghaembuskan nafas lemas karna behadapan dengan dua orang yang berbeda karakter di depannya. Satu memiliki jiwa dektektif angkut dan satu polosnya amit-amit.

"lebih baik kalian duduk saja" Sungmin baru sadar jika kedua tamunya sedari tadi berdiri.

"kyu kau saja yang jelaskan"

"aku? yak! kau saja"

"aku harus membuatkan mereka minum babo"

"sudahlah kyu ceritakan saja"

"7 bulan yang lalu saat Donghae masih koma-"

"apa kyu, ada apa, cepat kyu, cepat"

"yak! bisa kau diam aku sedang bercerita!"

"sudahlah sayang, dengarkan saja cerita Kyuhyun"

"tapi bummie aku-"

-cupp-

Kecupan Kibum behasil membuat Donghae diam dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

ehemm

"lanjutkan kyu"

"kami minum bersama disebuah bar, kami mabuk dan berakhir-"

"kami yang melakukan kesalahan hingga dia ada diperutku?"

"tapi bagaimana bisa kalian minum bersama, dan setahuku kau tak suka minum kyu" pertanyaan Donghae barusan membuat keduanya bungkam.

"dia patah hati Donghae-ssi"

"patah hati dengan siapa Sungmin-ssi?"

"denganmu hae" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Donghae dan Kibum shok.

"a-a-ku" dengan patah-patah Donghae menunjuk dirinya dan menoleh kearah Kibum, dan seakan sehati Kibum pun menoleh kearahnya.

"tapi bagaimana bisa? kau kan tau kalau aku dan Kibum-"

"aku menyukaimu sebelum Kibum menjadi kekasihmu" Kyuhyun mengambil jeda.

"dan saat dia menyakitimu waktu itu aku sangat senang, akhirnya ada harapan untukku, tapi, saat kau koma aku sadar hanya Kibum yang mencintaimu"

Kibum Donghae dan Sungmin begitu cengo dadakan pasalnya baru saja mereka mendengar kata-kata malaikat dari mulut seorang setan.

"dan jika kau berani meninggalkan Donghae lagi akan kupastikan dia akan menjadi kekasih- auu!"

"yak! LEE SUNGMIN kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar.

"kau sudah akan menjadi ayah CHO KYUHYUN dan lagi namaku sekarang bukan Lee Sungmi, tapi Cho Sungmin" kata Sungmin sambil menekan marga yang ia sandang sekaran.

"kalian sudah menikah?"

"ia Donghae-ssi saat dia-" Sungmin mengelus perutnya "berumur tiga bulan"

"yahh,padahal kami ingin mengundang kalian dipernikahan kami"

"kalian-menikah?"

Dan Donghae mengangguk semangat menjawab itu.

huaah gimana-gimana gejekan?  
jangan heran orangnya aja geje apa lagi FF'nya.

harap komen walau hanya satu dua kata, dan sebelum pamit saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH KOMEN DI PART SEBELUMNYA...

Jikia ada kata yang hilang saya sarankan lihat di grup "Hae Uke" karna saya juga kirim ff ini di sana.


End file.
